danganronpanegativefandomcom-20200214-history
Sazanami Ameno
A meteorologist who is withdrawn and quiet. Appearance Sazanami has sky blue hair that swoops out from her face, as if windblown. Her sunglasses are pushed up on her head, causing an ahoge to form along side the other one. She has dark skin and wears golden anklets, bracelets, and a choker. Her short navy dress is covered by a tan coat. Stats As a meteorologist, she is able to discern weather patterns and have a sense of direction due to winds. She is also adept in sensing the temperature. Due to her personal interests, she also holds some ability in swimming and household chores. Personality Sazanami is shy and quiet, often not speaking for days on end. She enjoys her moments of solitude, gazing up at the ever changing sky. Staying withdrawn from everyone else, replies are few and far between. She has an aversion to attention, and is extremely uncomfortable when people turn their eyes to her. However, she gets very defensive whenever the media is mentioned, specifically television. There are very few that she'll open up to, and even then, she scarcely shows any vulnerability. She's only truly relaxed when she's alone, where she can act without restraint and worries. She hides her envy for a normal life like her peers, and buries herself in her beloved work. Background The eldest daughter of the Ameno family, Sazanami hails from Osaka. She is currently acting the head of the household in place of her parents, who are always away at work. Her family had to struggle with continual poverty, and with three younger siblings, she signed a contract with a TV station to act as a weather reporter. However, she quit after two years due to various harassment accounts. She was later offered an opportunity to work at a meteorology lab with little publicity, and she accepted. She is currently studying thermodynamic changes in the polar caps. Story Sazanami woke up in DRN5, and was placed in a yurt with Yukio Matsuzaki. She continued on with a relatively mundane pattern day by day within the game. One night, she visited the saloon to get some water to help her sleep better, and happened to meet with Akitoshi and Bartender Monokuma. There, Monokuma revealed that he gave a weapon to another student. Due to a miscommunication, Akitoshi assumed Sazanami was plotting to murder someone, and obtained a gun from Monokuma. Her umbrella was then stolen, and when Aiko and Nagisa began a duel, she spotted it in a building that Akitoshi had placed it in. Going over to retrieve it, she was shot in the head by him and died. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: wip Relationships DRN5 Participants: Sazanami refrained from forming any close relationships with the group, instead quietly sitting in the background and observing them. However, she is still fairly protective of them, and doesn't like it when Monokuma threatens the general group. Trivia * She like collecting bird feathers during her trips to collect field data. * She has diabetes type 1, and wears an insulin pump underneath her clothes so her siblings don't accidentally press the buttons on it. * Her pockets always have a few cough drops in them, as they're some of the few candies that she can safely enjoy. * On weekends, she can often be found at a pool swimming laps. * Her golden accessories were gifts from her family members, as thanks for always taking care of them. * Despite her occupation as a meteorologist, she doesn't like too much sunlight, and likes to take refuge under her umbrella. Category:Characters